


thing for my english class?

by xburningwirex



Category: Running To Freedom (RTF)
Genre: Comedy, Romantic Comedy, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: a thing I wrote for my English class lmao pls ignore this or whatever?
Relationships: lucas/splash





	thing for my english class?

"Hey, have you seen my garlic, Lucas?"

The humanoid border-collie glanced up from his phone, "What?"

"My garlic, have you seen my garlic?"

Lucas frowned. Since when did she eat Garlic? He glanced at the plump, turquoise, humanoid Fox in front of him. "Um....No? Where do you think you would've put it anyways, Splash?" He stood from the couch and placed his phone in his jean pocket. Splash shrugged, "I'm not sure, **it's like it grew legs and ran away.** " **She swished her soft blue shaded tail** , placing a finger on her chin in thought. "I'm gonna be honest with you, chief, I wouldn't be surprised if you ate it." She retorted, placing her paws on her hips. Lucas gasped in mock offense, "How _dare_ you! Garlic is very toxic to dogs and you know that!"

Splash rolled her blue eyes, "You aren't even a dog! You're not even real! You're quite literally made of code! Ones and Zeros! Designed by a crazy scientist."

"Yeah, well, so were you! You are literally her second humanoid." He pointed to her long, dark aqua hair. "And along with that, you even have the Dallas curl! So don't even start with that, 'Ms. Fox.'"

Splash smirked, "First of all, my last name is Dallas, not _Fox,_ and second of all, Mr. _Dog,_ I have to look for my garlic." Moving past him, she dug into the couch cushions, searching. Lucas looked at her like she had just said the wildest, insane thing a person could come up with. "What are you even doing?!" He exclaimed, quickly adding on, "And my last name is Archee! You know, as my best friend I thought you'd know that." He once again pretended to be offended, crossing his arms. Splash shrugged, **her long river of dark hair flowing over her shoulders** , "I do know, just don't care enough to...Well, you know, care." She chuckled. Lucas sneered, "Very funny, Splash." He paused, "Wait a sec, since when did you begin eating garlic?"

Getting up from her failed search, she wiped her paws on her sweatpants and sighed. "Well, Lucas, since I decided I hated it." She explained, leaving to go search in a drawer. Lucas blinked before desperately grasping at his red beanie, "Wh-what!? That makes no sense! **I'm as confused as a tadpole without a pond!** " Splash laughed, "What? It's wrong to eat something if I hate it? Is it making your mind go **BOOM**?" She made a gesture of an explosion to make a point, which of course, flew over the perplexed collie's head. "Uh-yes?! Would you eat something that would make you gag?"

"Hm...Yes!" She cheerfully replied. Lucas shook his head, "I love you, bro, but you are an interesting topic."

"Love me?"

"L-LIKE YOU! I like you-"

"Whatever, whatever, now help me find my garlic."

Looking over again, Lucas noticed something within Splash's hoodie. "Wait, dude, hold on" Putting his paws out he pushed her with grand force, making her tip over like a water float which sent her landing on her back, upside down, on the couch. "Hey, man, what the heck!? Not cool!" Splash shouted, trying to flip herself back over. "Wait! Look." He shook her hoodie a bit and out came a single clove of Garlic. "Yes! I found it. Now you can stop ruining my couch time!" He cheered.

Splash flapped her paws happily, "Yay! Thanks for finding it but uh- Why did you have to flip me?"

"Because, seeing you upside down on the couch is the best thing I've seen all day! You look like a beached whale!" 


End file.
